He has gone
by LikeAMafiaBoss
Summary: After Mikoto's death, a handful of lives change completely. HOMRA is no more, while the members of the Blue Clan have to watch their King slowly sink into a depression. Each individual has to deal with it on their own, until they finally realize that /their/ lives aren't over just yet.
1. After HOMRA

He sat there, like a lost puppy, staring at the wall in front of him. He did that often lately, which wasn't left unnoticed. At least, not by Fushimi. The odd thing was that it wasn't being returned: Yata never saw him as he walked past, never turned his head when a flash of blue could be spotted beside him. Hell, even when he walked next to him he only stared at the ground, until he finally snarled at his former best friend to 'leave him the fuck alone'. That wasn't the Misaki as Fushimi could remember him. Normally when he saw him, he would've started yelling and fight him right away. Now he was merely being as emo as one could be, sitting in the shadows to avoid the bright sunlight and doing nothing but stare. Fushimi knew all too well what had transpired. And it was starting to piss him off.

"Misaki, stop ignoring me and tell me what's going on." he said one day. No reply, except for the cold glare that was thrown into his direction. The third-in-command clacked his tongue in irritation and crossed his arms.

"You really are a weird one... Something has been going on with HOMRA, hasn't it?"

"None of your fucking business, monkey." Yata spat. That was slightly better, but... He still hadn't gotten punched in the gut, which was something that normally would've happened. No wait, normally this weird conversation wouldn't have taken place at all.

"Ever since Suoh Mikoto died, I've seen more bitterness on you thugs' faces than on a funeral." "So fucking what? It's not like you give a damn shit about that." Fushimi sighed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. There's nothing wrong with a bit of curiosity, right?" "Don't you have something better to do? Like, hang around those Blues or something?" Yata snarled. "I have a day off." "That's an even better reason to stop bugging m-"

Saru, who had heard enough, grabbed Yata's head and kneeled down, ignoring the redhead's protests. "You've changed. It annoys me. I want to know what happened."

Yata stared at him wide-eyed. That was unexpected. Then again, Saru had always been the unpredictable type. He sighed, reluctantly recalling the events of a few weeks before.

"_Kusanagi-san, wha- Huh? Why's nobody here?" Yata looked around cautiously, expecting his former teammates to jump out of their hiding places and greet him. Instead only Izumo was standing behind the counter, polishing up a glass._

"_Because they don't have to anymore, of course." the blonde replied without looking up. "Their King is dead. Our powers have disappeared along with him. The bond has been broken." _

_Yata couldn't believe what he said. No, he didn't want to believe it. Of course, Mikoto was dead and they didn't have their powers anymore, but just a few days earlier they had still gathered in the bar. Why did they all decide to not come around and have fun like in the old days?_

"B-But Kusanagi-san, there has to be someone who still believes in the bond, right?" the younger male said, almost jumping over the counter. "I mean, there's no way-" "I'm sorry, Yata-chan, but I have to dissappoint you. They won't come back, and neither will Mikoto."

_Yata was still too stubborn to give up that easily. "We could call them and ask if they come over again!" he tried. "I'm sure it's worth a try, they can't just-"_

"_Stop being so selfish, Yata." Kusanagi interrupted him, his voice cold as ice. "Accept it. HOMRA is over. Now get out." And this time, Yata couldn't do anything but obey. He picked up his skateboard and sped out of the bar, not looking back._

"So... HOMRA fell apart after Suoh Mikoto died..." Saruhiko murmured. "That's-" "What? Weird? Pathetic?" Yata huffed, chuckling bitterly. "I guess that's true. After Kusanagi-san kicked me out, I started searching for some of my former fellow members, but none of them was actually willing to come back. Can you imagine that?"

Saru dully looked at his former friend, the smallest hint of surprise lying in his deep blue eyes. He stood up abruptly, only to hear Yata mumble something.

"Saruhiko... What... What should I do?" The redhead looked at him. He was hurt, obviously. Somehow Saruhiko understood it. Something inside him broke, but quickly repaired itself as he noticed how weak he was being. The taller male clacked his tongue.

"Don't look at me like that, Misaki." he said. "It's not like I know what you can do, neither do I know... what I should do." The Scepter 4 member clenched his fists and looked at the ground, ignoring Yata's confused look.

Saru turned his head to him. "Just don't think that HOMRA made you a better person or something." he said. "In the end, they were all a bunch of gangsters anyways."

"Stop spreading that shit, Saru!" Yata yelled, standing up as well. "You were part of them once too! I'm sure that Mikoto-san would've let you-" He paused when he realized what he was saying.

"I'm sorry to say it, but it's just as Kusanagi-san said: HOMRA is over. Deal with it." Without saying anything more, Saruhiko walked out of the alleyway, scratching his scar. The scar without the insignia.


	2. Forgiveness

Silence was an important factor in Munakata Reisi's office. It allowed him to concentrate better and automatically made him think over the things that had happened on that day. Not like his subordinates were all that loud anyways. He could get as much peace and quiet as he wanted without having to ask for it. No, this life was totally unlike HOMRA, where it was always lively and noisy. Munakata personally didn't prefer that kind of life, but he didn't mind to discover how it felt like. Sadly, he would never get the chance to do so.

Mikoto's dead had been haunting him in his sleep, leaving him unable to rest or close his eyes for one moment without seeing him. There hadn't been one night he had gone through the previous Red King wasn't on his mind. And it wasn't only at night. Even during mornings and afternoons his thoughts wandered off to him. He hated himself. Munakata hated himself for not being able to save his friend and having to kill him instead. The wound was too fresh to forget about it, despite all his attempts to do so. But the rumors about him couldn't be left unnoticed by him.

"Did you notice his weird behaviour lately?" Akiyama whispered one day, looking around suspiciously. Munakata was a few tables away, drinking a cup of tea. They had lunchbreak and for once, the Blue King had decided to join them instead of staying in his office.

"Yeah." Fuse replied. "It's like he's constantly thinking about something. Also, have you seen how thin he is? He hasn't eaten much since... that day." Both of them turned around to look at the glasses-wearing man, who acted like he hadn't heard anything.

They weren't the only ones who saw it. Awashima and Fushimi were well-aware of it too.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Captain?" The lieutenant stood in front of Munakata's desk. Her steel blue eyes were stern as always, but there was also something written in them that was rarely seen. Slight worry, or something similiair to that. He didn't know.

"Go ahead, Awashima-kun." Munakata said, forcing himself to smile politely at her while leaning with his chin on his folded hands. He already had a feeling of what she was going to say.

Awashima took a deep breath. "Lately, all of us have noticed that you've changed, Captain." she started. "You look incredibly pale, you don't eat, you have black rings under your eyes everytime we see you... Also, you have been unable to concentrate on your work. Is it because of Suoh Mikoto's death?" Munakata didn't reply.

Awashima looked at him sympathetically before bowing her head in respect. "It was inevitable, sir. You did the best you could, but..." She paused when Munakata still didn't answer. He stood up and looked outside through the window. The sky was dark. It would be raining soon.

"Tell me..." he started. "Did you ever lose a friend thanks to your own actions?" "No, sir." the blonde replied. "But I do know that it isn't good for your health to worry this much. It'll only drag you down-"

"Thank you, Awashima-kun." The Blue King cut her off, still not turning around. "I'll keep your advice in mind. You can go now." Awashima blinked in surprise, but bowed and got out of the office with a small sigh. She knew that trying to talk to him wouldn't help. Munakata was the kind of guy who couldn't forgive himself easily. Especially not after what happened _that_ day.

The rain was softly falling on the roof, creating a melody of different tunes. Thunder merged with it soon after. Munakata watched this all with a restless look in his eyes. "Suoh... Please forgive me for my stupid, insolent actions. I should have been more careful. I hope... That you're in a better place now, where you don't have to worry about the things you never should've worried about. Where you're still the majestic, lazy lion you always were."

Smiling a little, he took off his glasses and wiped a hand across his eyes. "Now, back to work." he said to himself and sat in front of his desk. Nobody would ever come to know about the first and last tear he had just shed.


End file.
